clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Mine 3
Iron Mine 3 is an encounter in Dragons Clash. It comes after Iron Mine 1, Iron Mine 2, or Lake Path. Enemies *Graslau's Bodyguard (780 Gold, 96 Xp, 60 Energy, 5 HP Normal, 6 HP Hard, 7 HP NM) *Graslau's Fist (845 Gold, 104 Xp, 65 Energy, 8 HP Normal, 9 HP Hard, 10 HP NM) *Graslau's Blood Wolf (910 Gold, 112 Xp, 70 Energy, 8 HP Normal, 9 HP Hard, 10 HP NM) *Graslau the Shaman (2400 Gold, 192 Xp, 120 Energy, 1 HP) Locked until others are defeated Transcript Introduction You continue down the passage, and see the glorious brightness of sunlight ahead of you -- its radiance making a mockery of the flickering torchlight that fills the tunnel. But it appears that you're not yet done with the rocky confines of the mine. There's a rumbling, the sound of running feet, and a dozen bellowing cries in the unmistakable language of the orcs. A moment later a band of the creatures fills the mouth of the passage, barring your exit. The battle line parts, just wide enough to admit a figure who's pushing his way to the front. This orc is older than the others, his body still muscular but bent with age. A strange staff taps the ground as he comes, its upper end adorned with a tribal mask of some kind. Blue paint marks his face, forming crude yet striking patterns. You've seen his kind before... A shaman. "You bandits?" he asks, tugging the white tuff of beard that grows from beneath his square green jar. "Heard bandits near here. Told to kill any we find." "We're no bandits, orc," you reply. "Hmm..." The shaman's red eyes shine with the weight of his considerations. "Traitors then. Attack orcs when orcs carry out king's orders. Have to kill you anyway." He raises his right hand, displaying a brown leather pouch, and begins to intone words in his native tongue. The pouch glows with a soft green light, as do the eyes of the orcs around him. Conclusion Brawl boss unlocked! "Waaagh!" The shaman screams in anguish as Hugh's cleaver hacks at his arm, its heavy blade shearing through flesh and cone. His forearm flops, hanging from his elbow like a hunk of meat in a butcher's shop. The glowing pouch falls from his hand, its green light disappearing the moment it leaves his fingers, and lies on the ground inert. "I told you a cleaver was the right weapon for you," Brachus says. "One which relies on weight instead of skill." "Sod you," Hugh grunts. He lifts the weapon once more, and chops at the orc's neck. The descending, angled blade bites deep, and the shaman collapses -- his eyes rolling back into his head as blood fountains from the vicious wound. "Can see why you like using a blade," Hugh says, looking at you as he tries to yank the cleaver from the orc's corpse. "Very... What's the word?" "Primal?" Brachus asks. "Yeah, something like that." Hugh grunts, and yanks at the weapon again. This time it comes free, sending a shower of blood into the air, and he staggers backwards. Tessa dodges aside to avoid being knocked over by his flailing bulk, and grasps his arm to help him steady himself. "The town's nearby, milord," one of the miners says. "Maybe crawling with the rest of Crenus' swine." "Not for long," you reply. Category:Dragons Clash